Toco muchos instrumentos y a ti
by argen-esponge-doo
Summary: Ally se pregunta cuales son los intrumentos favoritos de Austin... y claro, como los toca. Denle una oportunidad porfa! dejen su review. (aunque yo sea la unica que a escrito M de Austin & Ally en español..) Esta dedicado a leo-jasper-ilove-vampires tú me lo pediste jeje y gracias!


Hola! estoy aquí... yop!... de nuevo jeje ok a lo ke vine. Y bueno soy la unica que ah escrito M de Austin & Ally en español y es genial! lol perdon por las faltas o si no se siente así ralmente haha pero esque lo escribi en el colegio y el colegio es de monjas y yo soy virgen... haha ya me calle! Este one-shot esta dedicado a leo-jasper-ilove-vampire. muuuuchas gracias por sus reviews no saben lo ke significaron para mi! y por cierto Jasper, te gusta twilight? jeje esque soy twilighter!3 Espero que les guste y dejen su review, favorite, follow y si no igual muuuchas gracias por leer! :)

* * *

Disclaimer: No tengo Austin & Ally o a Dez & Trish... Solo muucho tiempo libre.

Ally P.O.V.

Había pasado mucho desde la última canción de Austin, bueno como un mes. Pero esta nueva canción me estava dando mucho trabajo que las otras. Especialmente por que todas la canciones que escribo tienen que estar ser de un punto de vista masculino y bueno... soy una chica!

Eran casi las 12 de la noche y estabamos en la habitación de Austin.

-Ya casi?

-No

-Y ahora?

-No!

-Ally... ya esta la...

-No!

Paso un poquito de tiempo de tiempo hasta que

-Pop! Pop!- Austin empezo a hacer ruiditos con la boca. Oh encerio!?

-Austin?

-Mm-hm?

-Callate!

-Ok...

Se sento en su cama y entonces empezo a mover su pie contra el suelo una y otra vez.

-Austin?

-Mm-hm?

-Por favor ya callate!

-Lo siento!

Alfin se me habia ocurrido algo para el final de la canción y empeze a escribir.

-Austin toca esto en la guitarra.

-De acuerdo.

Empezo con unos cuantos acordes. Me encantaba como sus fuertes manos apretaban y rasgaban la guitarra. Resultaba casi exitante. Me ruborice con ese pensamiento. Austin levanto la cabeza para verme y sonrio, se inclino un poco para darme un casto beso en los labio y yo sonrei en respuesa.

-Austin, entonces como cuentos son los instrumentos que tocas?

-Pues son barios. Pero tengo favoritos...

En lo que decía eso me voltie hacia el escritorio para cerrar mi cuaderno y Austin se movio consiensudamente detras de mi. Se sento en uno de los sillones que estaban atras del escritorio y me abrazo por la cintura atrayandome a su regazo. Me sente en sus piernas y puse las mias en uno de los brazos del sillon y recoste la espalda del otro lado. Eran silloes circulares asi que quedabamos muy juntos. Uno de sus brazos estaba alrededor de mi cintura.

Su boca mordio mi oreja y puso su lengua muy ligeramente, un pequeño gemido salio de mi boca.

-Pues como recordaras, me gustan las armonicas... Mmmm bueno tú sabes, practico un poco la boca.

Dejo besos por todo el camino hasta la comisura de mi boca en donde se demoro un poco más pero no se detuvo. Cuando estuvo en la base del cuello chupo un poco de mi piel. Subio por la clavicula mordiendo y por todo mi cuello con besos humedos hasta que llego a mi boca de nuevo. Paso un poco de su legua y dientes por mi barbilla y directamente tomo mi labio inferior gemí más fuerte esta vez y mis manos tiraron del cabello de su nuca. Hizo casi un gruñido y sin pensarlo dos veces introducio su lengua en mi boca.

Nos besamos casi con violencia. Puso ambas manos en mis caderas y me levanto junto con él, enrede mis piernas en su cintura y con mi espalda en la pared apago la luz. Su mano bajo lentamente hasta mi falda para acariciar mi sexo. Su boca bajo nuevamente hasta la orilla de mi blusa por el escote.

-Austin...-gemí su nombre.

-Sabes que me encanta tu ropa Alls. Pero me gusta más sin ella.

Me llevo rápidamente hasta la cama y el se quedo parado en la orilla. Con sus dos manos agarro mis rodillas y las separo rápido para estar entre mis piernas. Sus manos finalmente se decisieron de mi blusa y de mi sosten. Su boca no perdio tiempo y fue a uno de mis senos. Mordio mi pezón e instintabamente mi cuerpo se sacudio juntando aún más nuestras caderas. Su boca hizo lo mismo con el otro pero sus besos siguieron hasta mi estomago.

-Sabes? ahora que lo pienzo también amo la guitarra...-Su voz era entrecortada y muy ronca por la exitación. Sus dedos empezaron a cepillar muy suavemente mi piel, pordia sentir sus uñas en mi piel y sus manos grandes. Repitio esto con mis brazos dejando mi piel muy sencible y unas muy suaves marcas rojas. Bajo a mis senos e hizo lo mismo poniendo mis pezones aun más duros su boca esta en la base de estos pero no se movio. Sus manos bajaron ahora hasta la orilla de mi falda y con sus dedos delineo la orilla de esta muy serca de mi zona. Finalmente me quito la falda por arriba de la cabeza y se separo un poco de mi entrepierna para quitar mis bragas. Se pego otra vez a mi violentamente y mi vagina choco con la tela de mezclilla de sus jean, pude sentir su gran erección atravez de su pantalón; un gemido salio de mi boca otra vez. Me subio más en las almohadas y su boca quedo en mis piernas. empezo a dejar mordidas y besos por mis muslos hasta llegar a mi vagina. Sin pensarlo dos veces metio su lengua directamente en mi y solte un pequeño chillido, pude sentir que rio un poco beso mi clitoris y jugo un poco con ella. Separo más mis piernas y empezo a trazar lineas sin sentido en mi vagina con su lengua. Mi cabeza esta contra la pared y cerre los ojos, pude sentir como dibujaba un ocho en mi sexo.

Sus manos seguian arañando mi piel suavemente pero era tan exitante. Senti como mi espalda se encorbaba por espasmos y sus manos estaba ahí acaricio toda mi espalda dejando más sensible la piel, bajo sus manos hasta mi tracero e hizo lo mismo solo que esta vez me subio más y su lengua llego mas profuno. Mientras recibia el mejor sexo oral del mundo, note que Austin no traia su camisa pero no me di cuenta de cuando se la quito. Sus manos encontraron la piel más sensible de mis cadelas y siguie- ron así por las piernas.

Austin encontro mi punto G con su lengua y no dudo en estimularlo pero al parecer no le fue suficiente mis gemidos y metio también uno de sus dedos, yo estaba gimiendo fuertemente su nombre sin parar. Su boca alfin subio y fue directamente hasta la mia y pude sentir un sabor algo salado en su lengua. Baje mis manos hasta su pantalon y lo quite junto con sus boxer.

-Mmm recorde justo ahora que me fascina el piano Ally.

Ahora sus manos dejaban pequeños toques por todo mi cuerpo y sin saber como lo hacia me exitaba aún más su mano pellizco mi clitoris y se fue a una de las mias.

-Quiero que te toques.

-Comó?

-Fácil como yo lo hago.

Mi cara enrojecio de inmediato y aunque queria hacerlo tenia verguenza.

-No te tiene que dar verguenza. Eres hermosa y te amo. Quiero verte...

Serre los ojos fuertemente y unas de mis manos bajo lentamente encontre mi clitoris pero no sabia que más que hacer... Austin tomo mi mano pacientamente y metio muy despacio uno de mis dedos. Gemi por sorpresa y me ruborize aún más. Sabia que el esta viendome fijamente pero me gusto como me hizo sentir así que segui mentiendo y sacando mi mano. Podia oir que Austin gemia y eso me exitaba más. Cuando casi llegaba Austin separo rápidamente mi mano y me penetro con fuerza llegando hasta al fondo. Grite su nombre junto con unso gemidos.

-Quiero ser el unico responsable y dueño de tus orgasmos Ally.

-Te aseguro que lo seras.

-Eres mia completamente... y te pertezco.

-Por siempre.

Sus manos estaba firmemente en mis caderas y empezo a penetrarme con fuerza no era la primera vez que haciamos esto, estabamos tan coordinados. El era muy grande de "ahí" y lo hacia tan bien. Pero algo cambio. Austin tomo una mis piernas y la puso sombre su hombro su cuerpo subio más y estaba muy abierta.

-ah, eres tan estrecha, me encantas.- Se inclino a dejar un beso rápido y me miraba a los ojos.- Quiero sentirte completa.

Y tenia razón porque con mi piera en su hombro una de sus manos se recostaba en mi cadera y llego mucho mas profundo y más duro ahora.

-Más fuerte!

Y así lo hizo me penetro así unas cuantas veces más hasta que llegamos al orgasmo. Pero en no salio de mi. Bajo mi pierna de su hombro y me acosto para que quedara más comoda. Seguí moviendose con suvidad y no habia nada mejor como el placer post-coital.

-Te amo Austin.

-Y yo a ti Ally- se quedo inmovil dentro de mi y mis paredes lo apretaban cada vez más y palpitaban junto con su pene.- Sabes lo que más me gusta tocar es a ti...

Ambos reimos un poco y se inclino de nuevo para besarme un rato. Salio de mi y se acosto a mi lado. Quito el condón usado y me abrazo.

* * *

ok! termine! espero les guste y denme sus opiniones


End file.
